


of roses and snakes

by writing_secrets



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fantasy, Heartbreak, Magic, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_secrets/pseuds/writing_secrets
Summary: how do i say goodbye when i hardly had a chance to say hello?





	of roses and snakes

The first thing he becomes aware of are the sounds. Things rustling nearby, chirping. Knowledge he didn’t know he had fills in the blanks. It’s birds that chirp. They can fly. Can he fly? His eyes flutter open and he adjusts to the light, the sunlight. It was so bright. The first thing he sees is a face. Sharp cheekbones, dark eyes, full lips. The face smiles at him. 

“Do you know me?” they ask. 

The answer clicks through his mind. “You’re Jonghyun.”

His voice surprises him. He could speak? How did he know the answer?

“That’s right. Do you know who you are?”

Jonghyun blinks and he copies. Who was he?

“You’re Taemin, that’s your name.”

Taemin. Taemin was him, he was Taemin. A name. A word given to an object to define it. Taemin blinks again, tilts his head, mimics the smile. Jonghyun looks pleased. Good. He can taste the happiness that rolls off of Jonghyun.

“Do you want me to show you around?” Jonghyun asks. 

“Yes.” Taemin says.

His voice lacks the warmth he can hear in Jonghyun’s. He would have to work on that. Get better. He lacked… emotions. Empty. The words click through his head. He wasn’t human, not like Jonghyun was. So what was he?

“What am I?” Taemin asks. 

Jonghyun pauses in his tour and the corners of his mouth turn down. Displeased. That wasn’t what he meant to do. 

“You’re Taemin,” Jonghyun answers. 

Worried. So that answer would have to be enough. Has to be enough. What was he? He was Taemin. He reaches out and smooths the frown away. 

“Okay. Show me the rest of the house?” Taemin asks. “Our house?” 

The claiming of possession satisfies Jonghyun. 

“Okay,” he agrees.

Jonghyun takes his hand as he leads him through the rest of the small house. There’s a kitchen, eating area, bathroom, two small rooms (one belongs to Jonghyun, the other to Taemin Jonghyun declares with a smile), and a sitting area that was also a library. Taemin connects the words to their meanings, nodding along with Jonghyun. Jonghyun’s voice is calm. Even. Soothing. It’s nice to listen to. Pleasing. His magic seems to be infused with everything in the house. Suffocating. Calming. Jonghyun shows him the backyard that’s been converted into an expansive garden. Beyond that are trees. A forest. Wild. Untamed. Tempting. 

“You can’t go into the forest without me, okay?” Jonghyun says, and there’s a strange tone to his voice now. 

Pleading. Desperation. Fear. 

“Okay,” Taemin agrees. 

Jonghyun seems satisfied with his answer and gives him a smile. Taemin mirrors it. 

 

The sky grows dark. Night time it’s called. It feels strange. Better. Comforting. Jonghyun tells him goodnight, tells him to sleep. Arranges him in the thing called a bed so he’s laying down with the things called sheets pulled around him. He’s told to have sweet dreams. Did dreams have a taste? Magic has a taste, that much Taemin knows. He can feel it in the house around him, in the garden, coming in waves off of Jonghyun. Was he magic then? Is that what he was since he wasn’t human? Taemin closes his eyes and waits for the sleep. It doesn’t come, or at least he doesn’t think it does. Nothing changes. He gets out of the bed and stands in the center of his room. Should he ask Jonghyun what sleep was, or would that make Jonghyun sad again? Better to avoid it.

 

Taemin thinks that he has discovered what bored means. Jonghyun often apologizes that Taemin must be feeling it when Jonghyun is busy working. Jonghyun spends most of his time in the garden, tending to the plants, or sorting through his spellbooks. What was feeling bored? Taemin doesn’t know what it means to feel, but he agrees with Jonghyun anyway. He trails Jonghyun around in the garden, trying to enjoy the sun like Jonghyun does. The plants seem to call to him, but he pretends not to notice. Jonghyun liked to tend to the plants, and Taemin wouldn’t intrude on that. While Jonghyun looks through his spell books, Taemin reads the expanse of other books that Jonghyun has, trying to ignore the energy that burns through his veins. He learns and mimics the things in them. 

The romance novels that there are an abundance of give meanings behind the actions that he can tell Jonghyun wants. It’s why he’s started to wrap his arms around Jonghyun’s waist in what was called a back hug. At first, Jonghyun had gone red when he had done that, and Taemin had thought that he had done something wrong. Had messed up the action that was supposed to be “romantic”. It was confusing. The emotions that rolled off of Jonghyun were messy and tangled. Not neat like they normally were. Taemin had apologized the first time. Jonghyun had laughed, had pressed a kiss against Taemin’s mouth. Jonghyun tasted like his magic, like the flames of a fire. 

Kissing is the form of possession called love. You kissed the ones you cared for, it was how it was shown. A display of the affection. Jonghyun’s hands are warm against Taemin’s skin. Comforting. Familiar. Still, it feels like something is lacking. He can’t remember. He spends his time with Jonghyun in the evenings, exchanging kisses beside the fire. 

 

Taemin finds himself standing in the garden in the moonlight, staring across at the forest. If he left the garden, it would make Jonghyun sad. Why did the forest call to him? If he listens closely, he can hear the sounds within the forest. The whispers. The secrets. He crouches beside one of the wilting plants and under his touch the flower blossoms. Why was the forest calling him? Why did the flowers want him to go?

 

As the sun begins to rise, Taemin goes back inside to his room, getting under the covers and closing his eyes. Jonghyun would come in to wake him up, and they would cook food together like they always did before Jonghyun would go out to work in the garden. But this morning, he doesn’t head outside. He hesitates after doing the dishes and Taemin tilts his head to the side in curiosity. 

“What is it? Is something wrong?” Taemin asks. 

“No, nothing’s wrong. It’s just, a friend of mine is coming over this afternoon.” Jonghyun says. 

Taemin can almost taste how nervous Jonghyun is. Taemin smiles, patting Jonghyun’s arm. 

“It will be fine.” Taemin says.

 

Taemin watches Jonghyun pace the sitting room. Lunch was almost done cooking, and Jonghyun’s friend was supposed to be there at any time. Nervous. Scared. Apprehensive. Taemin pulls him into a hug to calm him down. Jonghyun gratefully wraps his arms around Taemin. He feels the shift in the air as new magic approaches the house. 

“Oh! He’s here!” Jonghyun says. 

Some part of Tamein that is nearly unfamiliar wants to laugh as he sees the broomstick. It’s a witch on a broomstick. Stereotypical, his mind supplies. Why did he find it funny? Jonghyun opens the front door and walks out to greet the stranger and Taemin hesitates in the doorway. His magic is heavy. The strange man hugs Jonghyun and Taemin stares. His hair looks like the color of sunlight, and Taemin wants to touch it. Would it burn? The stranger with sunlight hair stares at him when he catches sight of him and Taemin can’t look away. How strange it was. The stranger looks so light, but his magic felt heavy and dark. It was so different from Jonghyun’s. 

“Taemin, don’t be shy. Come meet Jinki,” Jonghyun says. 

Shy. Weak. Afraid. Taemin was not weak. He drags his gaze away from Jinki to look at Jonghyun. He steps into the sunlight, closer to Jonghyun, closer to Jinki. 

“Are you ready for lunch?” Jonghyun asks. 

 

Taemin can feel energy burning under his skin the longer he’s closer to Jinki.  He doesn’t understand it. He hasn’t felt this way before. He follows Jinki into the kitchen with the dishes. Jonghyun is busy looking for a spell he wants to show Jinki, so Taemin grabs his dishes as well. Jinki puts his dishes in the sink and Taemin can’t help but watch him. His magic is so different. Powerful. Dark. Forbidden. He sets his own pile of dishes down on the counter and that startles Jinki, the mug slipping from his hands. Taemin’s hand is a blur of motion, catching the mug before it can hit the floor and setting it gently back on the counter. Jinki is staring at him. Questioning. Taemin wonders if he’s done something wrong again. 

“I found it!” Jonghyun’s voice calls out, and that seems to break whatever spell they’re under.

Taemin looks away from Jinki, looks down at his own feet. 

 

They spend the afternoon talking about spells. Taemin only half listens to them, more focused on their magic they don’t seem to notice fills the room. Jonghyun’s is familiar, warm. Jinki’s is new, dark, heavy. Taemin doesn’t know what to do. Need is crawling through his veins, but he can’t figure out what to do. What was need? As the sun disappears, they finally turn away from the spell books. 

“Should we go to bed?” Jonghyun asks.

Taemin nods. Jonghyun glances back at Jinki, who’s looking at them with an unreadable expression. 

“You go first, okay? I’ll be right there,” Jonghyun says. 

Taemin nods and makes his way back to the bedroom. 

“I know what you’re doing,” Jinki’s voice is quiet, but Taemin still overhears them. 

“What do you mean?” Jonghyun asks. 

“He has his own feelings, Jonghyun. You have to keep them in mind.”

“I know.”

“Do you? Look, I know that you’ve been… distant lately. Well, for these past couple years. But still, this isn’t a good idea.”

“Just leave it alone.”

“Jonghyun. Maybe it would be a good idea to invite us over more. Invite Minho over.”

Jonghyun bristles. “You know damn well why I don’t want him over here.”

“It’s been three years. Just think about it.”

“No.”

“You can’t force him to love you.”

Jonghyun sets a book down with a thump. “Leave us alone. Please.”

Jonghyun comes into his bedroom soon after. Jinki would be sleeping in Taemin’s bed. Taemin wonders how long Jinki would stay, if he could spend more time with him. Figure out what they had been talking about. Figure out why Jinki’s energy felt so different. Taemin curls around Jonghyun as he gets into the bed. Soon enough, Jonghyun’s breathing evens out as he falls asleep. Taemin stares up at the ceiling. The nights he wasn’t under the moonlight felt so long. 

 

Jonghyun has to go into the forest. He says it’s for ingredients for a new spell he wants to try out. Taemin can taste the lie in the air. He doesn’t like it. Jinki volunteers to stay back with Taemin so neither of them have to go into the forest with him. Taemin can’t help but notice the relief that comes off of Jonghyun as he says this. Why? Why relief? Secrets. He’s keeping secrets, the small part of him supplies. Why was he keeping secrets? His mind is too cloudy to focus.

They watch as Jonghyun sets out to the forest. Taemin wants to go with him. The forest calls to him, beckons to him. Why did Jonghyun want him to stay away? Taemin turns away from the forest. Doubt. Suspicion. Fear. He doesn’t want to associate those words with Jonghyun. He wanted to trust Jonghyun. What did it mean to trust? He kneels beside one of the plants that’s wilting. He glances quickly up at Jinki before watching the flowers bloom under his touch. 

“Do you know what you are?” Jinki asks him softly. 

Taemin’s head jerks up to look at him. There’s something strange in his tone, he can’t place it. He blinks up at Jinki once, twice. 

“Do you know what I am? Jonghyun won’t tell me.” The instant he says the words they feel like a betrayal. 

He looks away from Jinki and shakes his head. He doesn’t understand. He was Taemin. That was the answer that had to be enough. Why was he still curious? He focuses instead on the magic that surrounds him. Jonghyun’s is there, settled over the garden and the house. Warm. Comforting. Familiar. The plants give off their own magic, small waves of energy that are familiar and not all at once. Jinki’s magic is curled around them, thick and heavy and new. Taemin likes Jinki’s magic. Still, there’s something that pulls at him. Like the plants were trying to tell him something. Something he needed to know about. 

“Should we take a walk?” Jinki asks. 

Taemin looks up at him. 

“Okay,” he agrees. 

He brushes himself off as he stands. 

 

Jinki is comforting to walk with. He lets them walk at a slow pace and doesn’t mind when Taemin gets distracted by a small field of wildflowers that were growing beside the road. There aren’t any other houses near them, just tons of open fields. He sits in the field and plucks a few flowers, fiddling with them. His hands remember actions that his mind doesn’t recall and he just relaxes. 

“A flower crown?” Jinki asks. 

Amusement colors his voice. Taemin smiles up at him as he finishes and offers it to him. After a slight hesitation, he kneels beside Taemin and allows him to place the crown on his head. The blue flowers contrast wonderfully against his sunlight hair. Taemin suddenly wonders what it would be like to kiss Jinki. What he would taste like. Would it taste like sunlight? Would it taste like his magic? Would it taste as choking and dark as it felt? Taemin glances at Jinki through his lashes. Shy. Coy. Flirtatious. Jinki seems to be hesitant. Conflicted. Uncertain. Taemin reaches out to adjust the flower crown and Jinki’s eyes screw shut. Taemin pulls back, resting his hand on Jinki’s. He doesn’t want him to be afraid. He liked Jinki. 

“Are you in love with Jonghyun?” Jinki asks.

Taemin ponders this. What did it mean to love? He thinks he knows.

“I like him. But I like you too,” Taemin answers. 

Embarrassment rolls off of Jinki. Why? Jinki leans in closer and Taemin’s eyes widen. Was he going to kiss him? Taemin tilts his head up, lips parting. He wanted to know what it would be like to kiss Jinki. Jinki pulls back, licking his lips. Taemin mirrors the action. Jinki was nervous. 

“Should we head back?” Jinki asks, looking away. 

 

Taemin settles in with one of the large volumes of poetry from Jonghyun’s library. The closer it came to the evening, the more apprehensive Jinki seemed to grow. Taemin couldn’t understand why. What was so important about nightfall?

“We’re going to have to go looking for him if he doesn’t come back soon,” Jinki decides. 

“We?” Taemin asks. 

He would be allowed to go into the forest? 

“Yes. I’m worried about Jonghyun, aren’t you?” 

Taemin blinks. Worried? Why would he be? Jonghyun wasn’t in any danger. He knew that. He didn’t know how he did. 

“He’s fine,” Taemin says. 

Jinki gives him an odd look before nodding.

“Come sit with me?” Taemin asks. 

Jinki hesitates, but joins him on the couch. 

“What are you reading?” Jinki asks, looking over his shoulder. 

Nervous. Apprehensive. Why did Jinki feel this way? Taemin turns his head to look at him. He’s close enough that Taemin can see flecks of darker color in his eyes. How interesting. Jinki’s hand is resting on his, their fingers nearly interlocked. Jinki leans in and Taemin turns his face up. Now they’re close enough their breaths are mixing. Jinki leans in and Taemin makes a surprised noise. Jinki tasted like nighttime. Taemin presses closer, chasing Jinki’s lips as he pulls away. 

“I’m sorry,” Jinki says.

“Don’t be,” Taemin says.

The backdoor slams open and they jump apart. Guilt. Embarrassment. Anything that Jinki is feeling is covered up by the time Jonghyun comes into the room. 

“Sorry that took so long. Should we make dinner?” Jonghyun asks with a smile. 

 

Jinki leaves the next day. He has to go back to his own house to take care of things. Taemin steals a kiss before he’s standing beside Jonghyun to wave Jinki goodbye. Taemin wishes that Jinki would return soon. He was interesting. He would miss him. He wondered if he missed anyone else. He thought he did. He longed for something, he just didn’t remember what. His memories were fuzzy. Why?

 

Jonghyun spends his time in the shed for most of the day. Taemin is curious. What did it mean? What was in there? Why did the plants want him to look in there? To throw the shed doors open wide and reveal whatever secrets were in there. But he doesn’t want to make Jonghyun sad. He spends the day inside, where he can leaf through the volumes of books and ignore the plants outside. He doesn’t want to doubt Jonghyun. There’s a flash of light in the corner of the room that startled Taemin. Fight. Defend. Win. He shifts into a defensive stance before realizing that it’s just a piece of paper that has appeared in a wave of unfamiliar magic. Fire message. Taemin grabs the piece of paper that is doused in unfamiliar magic. There’s a message scrawled on the slightly singed page. A Minho and a Taehyung would be delighted to accept the invitation to dinner. Taemin wanders out to show Jonghyun the message. This was the chance, the flowers said, the chance to find out what was in the shed. Taemin approaches the shed slowly. Did he really want to find out what was in there? Before he can take another step, Jonghyun slides out of the shed, shutting the door before Taemin can see inside. 

“Oh! Taemin!” Jonghyun says. 

Nervous. Fear. Hiding. 

“Let’s make dinner,” Jonghyun says. 

 

The next morning, Jonghyun is back to nervously pacing the sitting room. He had already readjusted the cushions three times and had restacked books four. 

“Relax,” Taemin says softly. 

Jonghyun pulls him into a hug, seeking comfort. Taemin presses a kiss to the top of Jonghyun’s head. That was what was to be done, right? A metal hunk comes up the pathway. A car. It stops in front of the house and two people climb out of it. Taemin stays back as Jonghyun opens the door. Jonghyun greets them happily, albeit a touch stiffly. The tall dark haired stranger is holding hands with the other who has a boxy smile. There’s something familiar about him. Jealousy flares through Jonghyun at the sight of their linked hands. Taemin pulls himself from the shadows to stand beside Jonghyun. The boxy smile is Taehyung, the other is Minho. He’s disappointed Jinki didn’t show up with them. 

“Nice to meet you,” Taemin says quietly, clinging to Jonghyun’s arm.

He doesn’t like the way that Taehyung is staring at him. It brings something dark to the surface. Something Taemin can’t place, can’t remember. When Jonghyun and Minho look away, Taemin bares his teeth at Taehyung. Taehyung responds with a sneer. 

 

After dinner, everyone settles into the sitting room. Taemin thinks that he should be uncomfortable. There’s something about Taehyung that sets him on edge. There’s the need to fight. To do something. Energy burns through his veins, getting him ready for something. He pushes against the fog that keeps trying to creep into his mind. 

Taemin is sent to bed first. Like a human child, his mind snarls. They all think that he’s in bed. Asleep. He had been in the bed for the nine minutes it had taken them to resettle into the living room. It’s five minutes later they start talking again. Taemin is pulled out of bed by a feeling, a need. He’s silent as he creeps to the end of the hall. Silent. Unseen. Invisible. Eavesdropping, it’s called.

“Are you sure it’s asleep?” Taehyung’s deep voice asks. 

“His  _ name _ is Taemin. And yes. He always falls asleep fast.” Jonghyun responds.

“Jonghyun you know all of the reasons this is a bad idea,” Minho says. “You have to let him go.”

“No, it needs to be put right back where you found it. Or better yet, we kill it.” Taehyung says. 

Taemin squints and braves a look at where they’re all sitting. 

“No,” Jonghyun says. He sounds panicked. “He doesn’t remember anything!”

There was something to be remembered?

“Besides, I don’t remember inviting you over here to criticize me,” Jonghyun continues. 

“He’s a danger! The entire court will come after you if they find him missing!” Minho says. 

The court? Something tugs at his memories. He wants to remember. 

“I’ll make sure he won’t remember! Then the court won’t follow us!” Jonghyun says.

Anger. Betrayal. Hurt. Was this the first time Taemin had felt anything? Why did Jonghyun get to decide whether or not he remembered?

“Jonghyun, that isn’t fair to him,” Minho says. “If you keep him like a pet things will go wrong.”

“We won’t let you destroy yourself over that thing!” Taehyung says. 

Taemin frowns. He was not owned by anyone here, that much he knew. He stands, not caring that he’s revealing himself. 

“Taemin!” Jonghyun says. 

Shock. Embarrassment. Awkward. He doesn’t want them to discuss him any longer.

“What am I supposed to remember?” Taemin demands, voice devoid of emotion. 

Flat. Empty. 

“Taemin,” Jonghyun says, voice pleading. 

Taemin pulls away from him. His magic was keeping his memories from him. That’s why Jonghyun’s magic always made him feel so relaxed. Run. Escape. Flee. He takes off. He can hear them call after him, but he’s faster than their magic as it chases him. The forest calls for him and this time he doesn’t hesitate. The forest was safe. He travels along the paths that are familiar and yet not at the same time. He needs to remember. 

 

The trees get taller, the path gets more tangled. Taemin fights to continue on the path he had been on. Danger for those who strayed from the path. He can feel the night approaching the darkest hour. There was somewhere he needed to be. He can’t remember. Anger. Frustration. He wanted to know. No more secrets. He breaks into a clearing and pauses. Familiar. His eyes are drawn to the place where one tree is nearly torn in half near the base. Something was in there, now it was out. There’s suddenly new energy surrounding him. Sharp. Wild. Familiar. The person who enters the clearing with him has sharp features, and Taemin locks eyes with him instantly. 

“What are you doing out?” He asks quietly. 

Low. Deadly. Threatening. Taemin feels the thrill of fear shoot down his spine. He likes the feeling. Taemin tilts his head. 

“Do you know who you are?” the man asks him. 

He stares. Blinks. The man beckons him forward and Taemin steps towards him with no hesitation. 

“What did they do to you, poor thing,” the man says, running a hand over Taemin’s cheek. 

The man’s magic hurts, but he doesn’t pull away. 

“Do you want to remember?” he asks.

Taemin nods despite how something cold sinks into his stomach. Fight. Run. Hide. His face is grabbed tightly, nails digging into his flesh. 

“Lee Talesin Leigh,” he says. At his true name Taemin can feel his body standing at attention. “You are one of the Daoine Maithe, and your services are needed again. Awaken and remember.”

His magic burns like fire as it pushes through Taemin’s veins. Memories. Purpose. Meaning. They all come flooding back and Taemin’s own magic wraps around him like an old friend. His senses expand and it feels like he can see clearly for the first time since he woke up. The haze had been lifted. 

“Kibum,” Taemin greets the man.

He smiles, sharp and threatening. “You remember.”

Taemin stands fluidly. “I do.”

There’s a motion in the forest behind them and Taemin’s head snaps towards it. 

“Seek and restrain,” Kibum says. 

An order. Command. Taemin moves swiftly after the fleeing target, drawing his magic around him to cloak his presence. He can sense the fear rolling off his prey in waves. He’s closing in on the prey, knowing Kibum would be behind him to pass judgement. Always behind him. They were slow. Easy to track. Easy to catch. Taemin tackles the prey as they reach the backyard, rolling with it and clawing as it fights back. He snarls and his prey claws at his throat. Humans are screaming. Fear. Confusion. Fear. Pain. Hurt. Blood. Magic that he thinks he recognizes sears into his skin and he pushes back against it. He has to hold the prey until Kibum gets there. The magic digs in deeper and he hisses. 

“Stop! You’re hurting him!” Jonghyun’s voice shouts. 

The magic is hesitantly withdrawn.

“Stop fighting him!” Jinki says. 

Taemin looks up to see him as his prey stops moving underneath him. 

“Jinki,” Taemin says.

“Can you get off of Taehyung?” Jinki asks.

Taemin looks back down to where he has Taehyung pressed into the dirt.

“Can’t.” Taemin says.

“Why not?” Minho demands. 

“Very good, Taemin,” Kibum’s voice purrs. 

Everyone freezes as Kibum comes into the backyard. 

“Key,” Jonghyun whispers.

“Oh darling, please. You all know you’re glad to see me,” Kibum says.

Taehyung swallows hard. “Hey Key.” he says quietly. 

“Let him up, Taemin,” Kibum says. 

Taemin stands fluidly and Taehyung scrambles away from him. Taemin watches him go to Minho’s side before he looks to Kibum. 

“Now I’m sure you know exactly why what you did was stupid,” Kibum says. “But what you have in that shed… that’s an entirely new level.”

Everyone looks at Jonghyun.

“What did you do?” Jinki asks.

Jonghyun angrily swipes at his tears. “I did what I had to! I knew he didn’t love me!”

“But to create what you have. You know you’ve broken the rules. Balance has to be restored.” Kibum says. 

Taemin looks from Kibum to Jonghyun to the shed. There was something in there. The punishment clicks through his head and Taemin feels something close to fear.

“No.” Taemin says. 

Kibum looks at him sadly. “It has to happen. Your brothers are already on the way.”

“What’s-” Minho begins. 

“He’s created new life.” Taemin says.

He thinks he understands. Jonghyun had been lonely, so he had found him. And when he hadn’t been devoted solely to Jonghyun, Jonghyun had created one who would. 

“It’s not finished, doesn’t that-” Taehyung is cut off by the arrival of a figure cloaked in shadows. 

“It doesn’t matter. The intention was there, and now the punishment will be delivered.” Kibum says. 

The newcomer approaches the shed, and with a wave of their hand, the shed ignites. Taemin can hear the screams of the created inside. Jonghyun had brought it to life enough that it could feel the flames. The newcomer turns, approaching them. And Taemin knows him. It’s Jongin. Distant memories float back to him. Jongin. His brother in arms. Jongin draws his sword.

“No.” Taemin says, standing in front of the group of humans. 

Jongin looks at him with sad eyes. They both know what has to happen.

“What? Isn’t it enough? You killed him!” Jonghyun says. 

“The guilty party must be punished.” Jongin says flatly. 

“Take me instead,” Taemin says. 

He doesn’t know why he says it. But he does. He doesn’t want Jonghyun to disappear from the earth. And he knows that he’ll have a better chance of surviving the punishment. He steps forward, opening his arms.

“No,” Jongin says.

Taemin smiles. Nods. 

“Do it,” Kibum says, looking away. 

Taemin can tell he doesn’t understand. But how do you describe love? Jongin moves with the prompting of the order, a blur of motion as he shoves his sword through Taemin’s chest. Jongin is crying and Taemin weakly brushes away his tears. Jongin lowers him gently to the ground. Taemin can see them all gather around him. Even Minho and Taehyung look shocked that he would do that. And for a human. Jonghyun is crying and grabbing onto him. Jinki is watching with a horrified look. Taemin lets his eyes close. 

The heartbeats of the humans, of the fae. It’s peaceful now, much more peaceful than it had been. Now he didn’t have anything to worry about. The last thing he becomes aware of are the sounds.


End file.
